


GAJewellery

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, oliver makes jewellery, thea find out, then oliver gives felicity a special piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is making jewellery and selling it in his spare time, what happens when Thea finds out? Plus part 2 when he gives a special piece to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver is secretly selling jewellery he makes on etsy. Either Thea or Roy finds out and teases him about it. Diggle doesn't say a word because he's grateful for Sara's gift. Then Felicity finds out and it's a whole other ballgame. - befitandchase
> 
> So this is based on a tumblr prompt, but I was prompted to continue it so it is now two parts so I thought I'd post them as there own piece... I hope you enjoy :)...

They all knew Oliver disappeared when he was mad, when he was really angry and pummelling a dummy didn't help, when even Felicity couldn't get through to him. He'd saunter off for a few hours before he came back with a clear head. But recently he'd been disappearing more, and though Felicity said she wasn't interested, that Oliver was allowed some time to himself, Thea on the other hand was too intrigued. She'd tried to subtly pry it out of him, even a few times tried to follow him, but he'd just disappear into the home he and Felicity now shared.

It bugged her to no end, but she had come to accept maybe she'd never know, till the one day she borrowed Oliver's phone. He hadn't protested handing it to her as he and Diggle sparred, she was just about to access her emails and check in on Roy when Oliver had an email pop up. She blinked rapidly staring in disbelief at what the email said. She clicked on the link unable to help herself, browsing through the pages, a little stunned, a little proud.

"I cannot believe it!" She exclaimed, both men stopped turning to glance in her direction.

"Huh?" Oliver asked stepping closer.

"Oliver _flipping_ Queen, my big brother, the ruthless Green Arrow makes jewellery?" She turned his phone around quickly, the etsy website showing his shop and the products he makes. He clutched for his phone and she quickly dodged it.

"Thea!"

"Nope..." She span away from his reaching grasp.

"Thea!" She watched his cheeks flush red.

"You make and sell jewellery!" She said still in disbelief. "How the hell between our night activity and your day job do you have time to make and sell this stuff?" Oliver stopped trying to catch her and just stood still running a hand down his face. He gave her a pointed look.

"I... It relaxes me..." He mumbled and her mouth fell open.

"That's where you've been disappearing off to! This is your big secret!" She exclaimed a smile adorning her face. "I cannot believe you're making jewellery!"

"You've said." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Big, grumpy, old Ollie making such delicate pieces. I mean look at that ring... Look at that bracelet." She said pointing to the screen; she glanced at Diggle who smiled with a shrug. "How are you not jumping in on this?" She asked him.

"Because I'm not surprised."

"Wait what?"

"He made Sara a necklace for when she was older."

"Oh." She said staring between the pair who exchanged a casual nod. "Does Felicity know about this?"

"No!" His head snapped back to hers. "And you are not going to tell her!"

"Wait why not?"

"The money goes to charity, and I do this to relieve stress and clear my mind..."

"So?"

"Well it's not exactly something I want to scream from the roof tops." Just then the door opened and the sound of heels echoed through the new lair. "Please Thea." She frowned slightly handing him back the phone with a shake of her head just as Felicity came into view.

* * *

Several weeks later and Thea still wouldn't stop teasing him, pushing him to show her his base of operations. Reluctantly he relented taking her down to the basement of his and Felicity's new home. It had pieces of training equipment, and then a room, which was his base. It had everything for arrow making and subsequently jewellery making. After that the teasing seemed to die down a little till she accidentally stumbled upon his order sheets on his phone.

"You have a lot of orders from DWfan."

"Yes she's a regular customer since the start." He said absently.

"She?" Thea asked tilting her head.

"Well yes, her name is Francis Smith. I have to send these to her remember."

"And where exactly is she from?"

"Central city, she isn't the only regular."

"No but she's the only one actively asking for custom jewellery, an arrow industrial piercing... Though look how many arrow related things you sell!"

"Thea... I had that much jewellery I didn't know what to do with it and I... I saw you, Laurel and Felicity on that site."

"Etsy?"

"Yes and I thought why not, plus the money is going to charity and I wanted to perfect my jewellery making."

"For what?"

"Thea..." Oliver warned her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll figure it out."

"No you won't." He said with a shake of his head.

It was a week later when he noticed Thea wearing some of his jewellery, he glared at her as Laurel and Felicity commented on the beauty of it. It was a week after that when he noticed Felicity wearing a star necklace, he convinced himself it wasn't his. Until the next day she wore a bracelet he knew he had hammered, she never said a single word. The day after she was wearing a sun necklace, he knew he had made for definite. He spent the whole day staring at her yet still she said nothing so he confronted Thea.

"Are you supplying Felicity with my jewellery?" She stared at him with a pointed frown.

"No."

"Then why is she wearing my stuff." Thea shrugged.

"How would I know, maybe ask _your_ girlfriend?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't do that!"

"Fine, I'll ask!" Thea stomped off into the lair and Oliver left not wanting to hear the answer.

A couple of hours later Oliver made his way back to the lair, Thea, Diggle and Laurel were training as Felicity sat typing at her usual pace. Thea glanced up her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You guys want to get something to eat, Felicity's got this and there's nothing for us to do." John and Laurel glanced at Felicity and Oliver.

"Yeh you guys go, I'm nearly done and we'll join you soon." She looked up at Oliver then with a beaming smile and he couldn't help returning it. The others started to pack up and make their way out when Thea whispered in passing.

"You'll thank me for this." She winked. Then it was just the pair of them, Felicity was typing away when she suddenly stopped and turned to face him, tilting her head, her industrial piercing sparkled in the light and his mouth fell open. Instead of her usual one, there was a small arrow shaped one, one he knew he had made only a week or so ago.

"You... You're Francis Smith, you're DWfan."

"And you're GAJewellery." She said standing up.

"How did you?"

"Oliver it wasn't hard to work out, we live together."

"But you, she live in Central City." She smiled innocently.

"Barry." She replied and he nodded, knowing it made sense Barry could be there in a flash.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Hey it's okay we're allowed secrets. But look..." She gestured to her computer monitor, his etsy shop on screen. "All those positive reviews, all those pieces you make and you give the money to charity." Her smile lit up the room.

"I... It calms me to make things, keep my hands busy, focused, and I had so much jewellery and arrow heads-" He was abruptly cut off when her lips crashed onto his, her arms wrapping around his neck whilst his hands wrapped around her back and of course he kissed her back with vigour, his tongue tenderly stroking hers causing her to moan. They pulled back slowly needing air, their foreheads touching.

"I am so proud of you."

"You don't find it weird?"

"Oliver nothing you do could shock me, I love you... I love your manly strength and god like body but I also love those gentle touches, your sensitive side, the guy who can hold baby Sara and make jewellery." He blinked then stunned by her reaction. "Plus these pieces are beautiful and who else can say they wear something there boyfriend made." Oliver smiled brightly pulling her closer and kissing her softly.

"We have dinner to get to."

"Yes we do." She pulled away then grabbing her coat.

Oliver couldn't stop smiling, couldn't help but think of the way his jewellery looked on her and how much she clearly liked it. But he couldn't wait for her to wear the piece he'd been perfecting for months, the piece to take them to the next level, the piece he wanted her to love desperately, the piece back in the basement of their home, waiting for their first year anniversary, the diamond and emerald engagement ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrow-through-my-writers-block: I'm prompting it, girl. Without hesitation. A follow-up to Oliver selling jewelry on etsy... the moment he gives her the engagement ring and pops the question! The world needs that.
> 
> So this is the continuation prompt, I hope you enjoy this story :)...

Oliver was completely and utterly frustrated, he punched the drug dealer square on the jaw knocking him unconscious as he span around sending a tying arrow in the direction of the other, tying him against a pillar. He watched as Laurel took down the drug dealer she was fighting, and Thea had managed to release the kids they had abducted whilst Diggle was face to face with the drug gang leader. He knew Diggle had it covered taking him down easily with a blow to the back of the knee and then to the nose.

This was meant to be a simple mission, get in destroy the drugs, not take on a full gang and discover the children of all ages they'd kidnapped and drugged into making their drugs. They had no option, these children needed to be saved, they were strong enough to take them on so they did, but that meant yet again Oliver's and Felicity's plans had to be cancelled.

Normally he wouldn't be bothered but tonight was meant to be the night he proposed, the night he finally got to show her the ring he had been perfecting for several months now, the ring in his pocket back at the lair. Plus this would be his 4th attempt. He didn't say a word to the group as they got in touch with Lance and Oliver left them to deal with it, getting on his bike to hide some of his disappointment and frustration.

* * *

The first time he was going to propose, it was the night before their anniversary. He'd had a picnic laid out on the roof of Palmer Tech, watching the city skyline; it was beautiful and perfect, till he went to get the ring to find it wasn't in his pocket. Apparently Thea had discovered it, and in a rush had put it back in the wrong jacket pocket, she had apologised profusely and tried to make it up to him.

So came attempt number two, a beautiful meal in a top restaurant in Star City, unknown to Thea it was the Italian restaurant of their disastrous first date and before they even managed to get through the door they turned around spending the evening at Big Belly Burger, and the rest of their anniversary in bed (which Oliver was most definitely not going to complain about).

Attempt number 3 went a lot better; they had spent the day at Coast City, having a full day of laughing and joking to themselves. They were stood on the pier Oliver reached inside his pocket to get the ring when suddenly Felicity didn't look so great. It appeared the cake they had shared had contained crushed nuts so they spent the rest of the evening in hospital. Felicity was fine but it effectively ruined the moment.

And now there was tonight, Oliver had booked an exclusive restaurant, he'd paid for a musical serenade and a private area which meant there would be no interruptions but they had missed their reservations by nearly 2 hours and now he was annoyed, completely and utterly annoyed.

* * *

The wind blowing against him as he drove so fast on his motorbike didn't curb his anger.

"Oliver." Felicity voice in his ear cut him off. "It's okay we can go another time." He didn't reply. "Please come home."

"I'm on my way." He answered taking the next corner so fast he could feel his adrenaline soaring.

When he finally walked into the lair, he pulled his hood down and placed his bow back in the case. Laurel, Thea and Diggle were all in different stages of dress.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asked as she pulled on her jacket.

"Fine." Oliver said not looking at her. He could see Felicity spinning her chair to face him out the corner of her eye.

"It was just dinner reservations Oliver." She said softly.

"It wasn't!" He snapped. The group fell silent as he turned to face her.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"What is wrong with me? _What is wrong with me?_ " He said in frustration throwing his arms in the air. He walked over to his jacket pocket pulling out the velvet red box. Laurel gasped when she saw it, Thea smirked knowingly and well Diggle, he looked unbelievably happy. Felicity's eyes landed on the box, she didn't look surprised in the slightest. " _This_ is what is wrong with me. I've been trying for 4 days to propose to you! I had a speech, I had plans and each of them fell through." He looked at her in exasperation and she was smiling her eyes glistening with amusement. "What?"

"I thought so." She merely stated.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"You kept messing with your pocket, all these restaurants and plans, _yes_." She said softly and he let his head drop. "Well are you going to ask me?" She asked her face beaming brightly as she sat in her chair. Oliver's head snapped up and we walked up to her with purpose. He dropped onto one knee in front of her.

"Felicity Megan Smoak, I have known you for 4 years now, 4 crazy years where I went from a killer, a monster, to a _hero._ You played a big part in my journey, you saw the better man I could become, you believed in me when no one else did, and you loved me even when I didn't deserve that love. You said I opened up your heart, but it was _you_ that open up mine. I was closed off, guarded and you," he shook his head a little as he was thinking back, "you pulled down my walls, you made me believe in myself, in others. You had to deal with my stupidity, my stubbornness, for 4 years you have been my support without even realising it. I fell in love with you a little every day from the moment I met you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. I want to support you, love you, I want a future, and for the first time in my life I think it's possible, with you. So would you do me the incredible honour of being my partner in _every_ aspect of our lives?" Her hand was up to her mouth her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Will you marry me?" Slowly he lifted the lid to reveal a simple white gold band; the centre piece a stunning diamond with 3 smaller emeralds embedded in the band either side of the diamond. She gasped a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Wow." Was all she managed as she wiped the tear away.

"I made it, so now you'll have something made by your fiancé and hopefully husband, if you say yes of course?" He asked nervously still unmoving.

"Oh my god YES! Of course!" She launched forward wrapping her arms around his neck and he fell backwards landing on his ass with her in his lap.

"Ouch."

"Sorry." She giggled and he kissed her. The 3 cheered and wolf whistled with Diggle shouting.

"FINALLY!" She pulled back looking in his eyes as she gave him her left hand, he pulled the ring out the box and slowly pushed it up her finger.

"A perfect fit." Oliver let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you made it."

"Yep, all those jewellery making skills came into good use." He winked playfully.

"What do you feel about making our wedding bands?" She asked and he beamed even more kissing her again with more ferocity.

"Guys! God, put each other down." Thea said and the two pulled back smiling. "Drinks? Let's celebrate!"

"How about Big Belly?" Felicity asked with a smile.

"Perfect." They all answered, slowly she climbed to her feet extending her hand to help Oliver up and he couldn't help but grin, as her ring glistened in the lair lights. He slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"You like it?"

"I really do, and the speech _perfect_." She smiled kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Right I'm taking Felicity away because otherwise you won't leave and I want to see the ring and talk weddings!" Thea grabbed Felicity's arm pulling gently and she laughed following the younger lady over to Diggle and Laurel who admired her ring. Oliver couldn't help but smile at the family he had made. Thanking his lucky days for seeing the Etsy website, and creating GAJewellery.


End file.
